Lizzie (Cars)
Lizzie is a supporting character in the 2006 Disney/Pixar animated film, Cars, its 2011 sequel, and its 2017 threequel. Appearances ''Cars "When Lizzie first rolled into Radiator Springs in 1927, it was love at first sight -- love for the town and love for Stanley, the town founder. But she kept Stanley on the soft shoulder for months. Until one day, she realized that Stanley's vision for a new oasis in the desert had enraptured her, too. From that day on, the two became the inseparable heart and soul of the town." Lizzie and Stanley eventually got married and remained together until Stanley died. Lizzie owns the Radiator Springs Curios shop. As Lightning McQueen helps bring Radiator Springs back to life, Lizzie is seen talking to the statue of her husband, saying, "Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this.", implying that she still misses him. Cars 2 Lizzie is a minor character in the sequel. She appears with the other townsfolk greeting Lightning McQueen back to Radiator Springs, unaware that he had been gone. At the end, while Mater is telling a story, she is talking with Mack. She also calls Holley crazy for keeping her dent. Cars 3 Lizzie reappears in the second sequel, first appearing taking a nap on her porch. She says goodbye to Lightning when he leaves to go to the Rust-eze Racing Center, though she thinks he is going to college. She also watches the Florida 500 on television with Red and Sheriff and, during the credits, trains with Lightning, Mater and Cruz at the Racing Center. Video games Cars: The Video Game In the first chapter of the story, Lightning visits Lizzie at her Curio Shop and finds her looking at her postcards. However, he knocks over a shelf, which starts a chain reaction resulting in a fan blowing the postcards out the door. Lightning goes out to find them, but when he finds them all and returns them, Lizzie has forgotten that they were lost. She can usually be found driving around Radiator Springs earlier in the story, then in Tailfin Pass later on. She does not appear in any races, nor is she a playable character. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Lizzie appears in the Radiator Springs Curios activity in ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures. She is on her front porch watching the paint dry when Lightning comes to look for some things to decorate his racing headquarters. She agrees to help, but due to her tendency to forget how she organizes everything, Lightning has to help her put everything back. Lizzie also appears in a Legends Race. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship In ''Cars: Mater-National Championship, as Lightning competes in the various races and events, Lizzie rewards him with stickers in which there are seven in total. Once Lightning has completed all of the events, he takes them off and puts them on a sign in front of his Racing HQ. Once again, she does not appear in any races or as a playable character, but she also does not appear driving around Radiator Springs. ''The World of Cars Online Lizzie can be found parked outside of her shop in ''The World of Cars Online. Disney Parks Lizzie's Curio Shop appears in Cars Land as a store where guests can purchase various Cars-themed merchandise. Lizzie herself appears in Radiator Springs Racers, once again taking a nap in front of her store when the guests arrive in Radiator Springs. Trivia *Lizzie appears in Cars Mater-National giving stickers to Lightning after completing certain tasks. *Lizzie is a 1923 Ford Model T 2-door sedan. *Her name comes from the fact that the Ford Model T's nickname was the "Tin Lizzie." *Lizzie is the oldest car to appear in the movies; Stanley is older, but is only shown as a statue. *Lizzie was married to Stanley as seen from Mater's Tall Tales: Time Travel Mater. *She's the widow of Stanley who worked as a radiator cap salesman and the town's patriarch. Gallery January20th.png|Her page in Disneystrology Desert-lizzie.jpeg|Lizzie's Die-cast LizzieCars2.jpg Cars - Cars Land at Disney California Adventure Commercial.jpg|Cars in Cars Land at Disney California Adventure Commercial External links * * es:Lizzie (Cars) pl:Gienia pt-br:Lizzie (Carros) Category:Cars characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games